


Ce que Derek veut, Derek l’a

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Et cette fois, ce n'est pas un nouveau bâton de hockey, persuader quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre commun à Derek. Cette fois, c'est un bise de Casey.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 3





	Ce que Derek veut, Derek l’a

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lo que Derek quiere, Derek lo tiene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682816) by Lucero Treat. 



« Ce que Derek veut, Derek l’a. »

La phrase créée par son frère Edwin l’a totalement décrite et était devenue populaire à l’école et chez lui. Tout le monde savait que Derek n’était pas réprimé à dire combien il voulait avoir quelque chose ou quelqu’un, et, toujours, il a toujours eu.

Mais il y avait encore quelque chose que je n’avais pas réussi à obtenir et voulu depuis longtemps, et c’était un baiser de Casey. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je voulais le faire, je voulais juste, après tout, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec elle? C’était Derek Venturi, celui qui obtient toujours ce qu’il veut quand il veut et comme il veut, il n’avait pas besoin de raisons pour cela. Comme tout ce qu’il était l’ambition, c’était juste un caprice et il allait l’obtenir.

Il n’a jamais été aussi là pour affronter une fille, et il y a de fortes chances que c’est parce que Casey était sa belle-sœur, mais s’était-elle jamais souciée de complications pour conquière une fille ? Non, bien sûr que non, il lui a juste fait claquer les doigts, il y avait plus de filles traînées par lui qu’il ne pouvait compter sur ses doigts et ses orteils.

Alors qu’est-ce qu’il attendait, Dieu sait quoi, alors que ce qu’il voulait était à moins de quatre mètres de sa chambre ? Ce serait une chose rapide et je n’ai pas besoin d’y penser trop, alors je trouverais des excuses.

Il se leva de son lit déterminé et lui remit la porte de sa chambre, pour aller à la continue, et intacte, comme toujours, il en vint dans la chambre de Casey comme un fugitif. Elle était assise à lire un livre, quand elle a posé son regard agacé sur elle. Il était évident qu’il était irrité qu’il n’ait pas touché avant d’entrer et il le savait. Cela m’a donné envie de plus de l’embrasser, elle aimait l’ennuyer pour cette raison et c’était amusant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais, Derek ? » Demanda-t-il avec de l’acide imprégné de sa voix.

Un sourire s’est formé sur le visage de l’allusion à comme il a remarqué l’ironie de la question. En ce moment, elle allait voir ce qu’il voulait.

« Je veux cela. »

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, elle se précipita pour s’asseoir sur le lit et prendre le visage surpris de Casey, lui serra les lèvres contre les siennes. Derek avec toute son expérience dans la question, elle a déplacé ses lèvres et poussé sa langue contre sa chair pour faire son chemin dans sa bouche. Même lorsqu’elle s’anonymat, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais sans rendre le baiser et les yeux ouverts par surprise.

Et il a finalement goûté à ce qu’il voulait savoir, le goût de la bouche de Casey était doux et attrayant, il voulait plus. Elle a approfondi le baiser en incitant sa langue à faire partie du jeu de son caprice, mais elle est toujours paralysée et toujours sans réponse. Il ne se souciait pas ; elle l’a raté.

Il inspecta tous les endroits de sa bouche, faisant plaisir à son palais avec le goût sucré qu’il avait goûté pour la première fois et l’aimait plus que le précédent. Il a continué le baiser jusqu’à ce qu’il ait manqué d’air et quand il se détourna contre sa volonté, Casey, il a remarqué comment rougir, il était encore avec ses yeux ouverts de l’impression.

Un sourire de suffisance s’est formé sur son visage, tout en disant : « Le que Derek veut, Derek l’a. »

Sans attendre une réponse d’elle, ou en regardant son visage pour voir comment elle était perplexe, il a quitté la chambre. Il aimait ça et en voulait plus. Il l’avait, il avait toujours ce qu’il voulait.


End file.
